


Finding Love In The Lost Galaxy

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love In The Lost Galaxy

Kendrix Morgan sat at her lab desk on the space ship Terra Venture. She was looking at some slides through a microscope. Her glasses lay on the table beside her. She had her back to the door and was absorbed in her work. Maya soon entered, her step light even as she snuck closer. Kendrix was too engrossed in her samples to even hear the door slide open let alone hear the stealthy Mirinoi huntress and wild woman Maya creeping up on her. Maya smiled and slipped her arms around Kendrix from behind, planting soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, nipping gently. Kendrix gave a cry of surprise followed by little yelps of pain/pleasure.

"Ow… ow Maya, you little wild cat, stop it! Ow...what do you think I am a rabbit or something..."   
"Mmm, a sexy rabbit."  
"I'm busy right now...."

Kendrix weakly protested.   
"No, sweetie... you need to rest."  
"Rest??? I don't think what you have in mind involves much...rest."  
"After the main event... it does."  
"Here?"  
"Wherever you like..."  
"Depends what you are going to do to me… last time I couldn't walk properly for two whole weeks. That’s to say nothing of the bite marks, scratches and bruises I had to cover up for even longer."  
"Would you prefer I was... gentle?"  
"No... because then it wouldn't be you."

She said. Her nipples were now rock hard and were visible even through her uniform.  
“I'll try not to make you walk like a dork again, at least...”  
"Then let’s do it here."  
"Get on the table."   
The still clothed Kendrix climbed up onto the table turning, for the first time, to face Maya. Maya smiled and kissed her lovingly. Kendrix kissed back.   
"Still shy?"  
Kendrix smiled and shook her head.   
"Ready to scream then?"  
"Oh gods yes!"  
Maya smiled and moved to slowly undo the girl's clothing. Kendrix murred and let her.   
"Okay sweet girl?"  
"Yes... are you my sweet wild thing?"  
"Absolutely."

Maya smiled, settling to work pleasuring her lover. Kendrix moaned as she grabbed Maya's skimpy leather top and yanked it down.   
"Hungry baby?"  
"Gods yes."  
"Then sup, little one."  
Kendrix lent forward and began to both suck and bite Maya's breasts and nipples. Maya moaned and moved to stroke her way over Kendrix's body.   
"Maul me again…"

Kendrix mewled needy and somewhat desperately. Maya did as was asked of her. Kendrix mewled. Maya smirked and sped up. Kendrix all but screamed and grabbed on to Maya pulling her closer to her. Maya purred reassuringly.   
"Mark me…"

Kendrix said breathlessly.   
"Baby, are you sure?"  
"Yes! I want you to leave me bruised scratched and bitten..."  
"Promise you'll tell me if I hurt you?"  
"I promise to tell you if you hurt me.... too much."

Kendrix murred, softly stroking Maya's face. Maya smiled and kissed her softly. Kendrix murred with anticipation of the coming 'assault'. Maya smiled and set to work, gentle but firm enough to leave marks. Kendrix mewed and purred as Maya bit, scratched and even hit and slapped her. All the while her immediate whimpers of pain were quickly supplanted by her mews of masochistic pleasure. Maya growled softly and pressed harder. Kendrix whimpered submissively at her. Maya sped up desperately. Kendrix groaned as Maya firmly but loving slapped her twice in the face she mewed at Maya.

"I love you baby..."  
"I love you too baby girl."  
Kendrix cried out and came apart.

"My....turn...to.... savage...you now...savage."  
"No baby, now you need to rest..."  
Maya insisted gently, dragging Kendrix with her to the bed, settling her there and curling against her side. 

“Sleep… We can play later.”


End file.
